


King of Winchester's heart

by chocobi6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Protective Crowley, Sad Crowley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: [Spoilers S12E23] Crowley détestait joyeusement les frères Winchester. Il avait appris à les apprécier, à les aimer au fur et à mesure des années. Il les avait aimé au point de mourir pour eux car rien n'était plus important pour lui que de les garder en vie.





	King of Winchester's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de la série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Avertissement : /!\ Spoilers sur le final de la saison 12 de Supernatural /!\
> 
> Comme à beaucoup de personnes (enfin je suppose) le final de la saison 12 de Supernatural m'a littéralement brisé le coeur. Crowley était mon personnage préféré depuis ... depuis qu'il est là, en fait. J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre hommage à ma façon en écrivant ce court OS sur ses sentiments, sur son ressenti, sur ma façon de voir la situation. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !
> 
> Crowley, the king of our hearts

Crowley ne s'était jamais douté qu'il mourrait un jour pour les Winchester.

Il les avait d'abord détesté, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il les avait détesté au point de vouloir les tuer. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Les deux frères parcourant les États -Unis à la recherche des ''monstres'' peuplant la planète. Ce n'était pas leur rôle. Ce n'était le rôle de personne.

Ils étaient inférieurs, de simples humains. Sans force, sans ambition aucune, sans intelligence. Lui était un démon, le roi de l'enfer. Il contrôlait les ténèbres et personne n'avait le droit de lui manquer de respect.

Personne n'avait le droit de l'enfermer dans un entrepôt, de l'emprisonner pour quelques expériences malhonnêtes. Personne n'avait le droit de le discréditer dans ses actions, de le ridiculiser.

Crowley était fort, Crowley était puissant, Crowley était un démon.

Et pourtant, les Winchester ne lui avait pas facilité la vie. Notre bon vieux roi de l'enfer avait fini par abandonner l'idée de tuer ces êtres stupides qui pensaient être supérieurs à lui. Personne n'était supérieur à Crowley, beaucoup de personnes semblaient pourtant penser le contraire.

Il avait lutté contre Sam et Dean, il avait lutté aux côtés de Sam et Dean. Il les avait tantôt combattu, tantôt sauvé.

Il était passé pour un être naïf et impuissant aux yeux de ses sbires et de sa mère. Aux yeux du monde entier. Il avait beau répéter qu'il s'en fichait pas mal de ces deux idiots, de l'élan et de l'écureuil, personne ne croyait ses paroles. Crowley restait incompris. Il était l'esclave des frères Winchester, personne n'en doutait.

Le roi de l'enfer refusait qu'on le prenne pour un vulgaire serviteur. Il leur rendait bien quelques services de temps à autre mais il trouvait toujours son compte dans leurs arrangements. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, notre bon roi était malin et il prenait les Winchester à leur propre piège. Il était tout bonnement injuste et ridicule qu'on le pense à leur service.

Le grand Crowley, baisant les pieds du géant et de son frangin ?  _Jamais_.

Au fond, personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que le démon pensait réellement. Personne n'avait lu dans son esprit ses pensées les plus secrètes. Certains s'étaient déjà douté de son attachement pour les frères mais ils n'étaient pas allé au bout des choses, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il pensait réellement. Crowley était une espèce de tombe, une roche impénétrable, un démon à carapace réfutant tout sentiment. Les démons ne pouvaient pas avoir de sentiments et surtout pas le roi de l'enfer. Ils n'avaient pas d'empathie, pas de compassion, pas de regard amical à l'égard de quiconque. Malgré tout cela, malgré tout ce que l'on savait sur ces êtres détestés -et détestables- Crowley était l'exception confirmant la règle.

Il s'était entiché de ces pauvres êtres faiblards. Il les avait aimé tout en leur faisant croire le contraire.

L'Élan et l'Écureuil. Les deux frères insupportables qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds à chacune de leur rencontre. C'était illusoire, impossible, imaginaire. Mais c'était vrai.

Dans sa solitude, Crowley avait trouvé les Winchester. Il avait eu l'impression de se rendre utile en les aidant, d'attirer leur sympathie. Il avait voulu obtenir leur reconnaissance et pourquoi pas tisser quelques liens profonds et sincères avec eux.

Avec le temps, avec les années qui passaient, ils s'aidaient de plus en plus. Dean et Sam avaient régulièrement besoin de Crowley et ce dernier avait parfois également besoin de leur aide sans vraiment avouer que c'était le cas, l'accord était tacite entre eux.

Le roi de l'enfer conservait un semblant de fierté, merci pour lui.

Il était tout de même étrange de voir à quel point les liens qu'ils avaient tissé s'étaient renforcés au fil du temps. Le démon et les chasseurs de montres. Quel euphémisme. Ça ne pouvait qu'échouer et pourtant ça fonctionnait.

Sans jamais l'avouer, Crowley était heureux de les aider. Il restait toujours disponible pour eux. Au moindre appel, à la moindre incantation il se montrait. Après leurs petites missions improvisées, il repartait comme il était venu sans même attendre un merci, son petit sourire ravi collé sur le visage.

Ce démon ne pouvait pas en être un. Il s'était ramolli comme disait sa chère et tendre mère. Il n'assumait plus suffisamment son rôle de roi des enfers, il devenait presque  _humain_.

C'était une aberration pour tout le monde.

C'était une insulte pour les démons.

C'était devenu une fierté pour Crowley.

Son cœur démoniaque appréciait réellement Sam et Dean. Castiel également, leur petit ange serviable et attentionné.

Pour faire plus simple, le démon avait gagné sa place dans la Team Free Will. Personne ne le disait, tous le traitait comme un membre à part, un être à qui l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Mais dans leurs cœurs, dans leurs esprits, il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait parti intégrante de leur groupe.

Alors Crowley avait fait des sacrifices pour les Winchester. Il leur avait rendu des services, il avait passé du temps avec eux.

Lui-même ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendu compte. Il n'avait pas pris conscience de son attachement sincère vis-à-vis des deux frères intrépides. Ça c'était fait naturellement.

De leur côté, Sam et Dean témoignaient de leur indifférence la plus totale pour le démon. Ils lui montraient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui et qu'ils faisaient appel à lui en désespoir de cause.

Ils se leurraient.

Eux aussi appréciaient le roi de l'enfer. Ce n'était certainement pas limpide mais c'était la vérité.

Crowley répondait toujours présent à leurs appels, il était drôle et… Crowley, tout simplement. Personne n'était son égal, il était unique, irremplaçable.

Malgré toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé, le fils de Rowena ne s'était jamais douté qu'il se sacrifierait un jour pour eux.

C'était lui le démon fort et suprême, c'était à eux de s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui prêter serment et obéissance. La vérité en était toute autre. Crowley avait sa fierté, il aimait être le chef suprême, il aimait qu'on s'incline devant lui. Au bout du compte, se fut lui qui s'inclina pour sauver la Terre, pour sauver les Winchester.

Quand ils franchirent ce portail, Crowley comprit qu'il n'en ressortirait pas. Il avait fait son temps, il avait vécu sa vie. Il avait très vite compris qu'il fallait un sacrifice pour fermer le portail, pour emprisonner Lucifer.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, il avait pris la décision de se sacrifier pour les sauver eux. Quelle ironie. Le grand Crowley, le roi de l'enfer, mourant pour de pauvres humains.

L'ingrédient final de la recette mortuaire était un sacrifice. Sam avait d'abord pensé que Crowley souhaitait ôter la vie d'un pauvre être innocent mais le démon avait tout autre chose en tête.

Sous sa carapace, sous son air vil et indomptable, Crowley avait le sens du sacrifice. Il s'était attaché aux Winchester. Tout comme Castiel s'était attaché à eux malgré son statut d'ange.

Sam et Dean devaient avoir un espèce de super-pouvoir. Les anges et les démons, des créatures qu'ils combattaient s'attachaient à eux, se sacrifiaient pour eux.

Au bout du compte ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Plus de Team Free Will.

Plus de Castiel.

Plus de Crowley.

Ils avaient tout perdu. Lucifer avait beau être enfermé, Castiel était mort, Crowley aussi, leur mère était emprisonnée avec le diable en personne.

Le fils du diable avait un libre arbitre complet sur Terre et ils étaient impuissants. Ils avaient perdu leurs plus proches alliés au cours de la bataille, laissant un cratère à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver leur cœur.

Juste avant que tout cela se produise, de retour de l'autre côté du portail, Crowley avait fait face à Lucifer. Ce dernier l'avait provoqué, une fois de plus. Il l'avait nargué comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais Lucifer était une tombe, il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il n'était que méchanceté et cruauté. Crowley avait beau être un démon, il aimait Sam et Dean, il les aimait au point de mourir pour eux.

Et cet amour véritable permit à Crowley de vaincre Lucifer. En laissant place aux sentiments plutôt qu'à la haine, le diable fut bloqué dans une autre dimension.

Sam et Dean étaient sains et saufs.

Le roi de l'enfer avait fait face au diable. Il avait lancé un dernier regard aux frères et à leur compagnon angélique et la lame avait transpercé son corps.

Crowley était tombé. Le temps avait paru s'arrêter.

Et alors que les Winchester auraient dû se réjouir de la mort du démon qu'ils disaient détester, on ne percevait que de la tristesse dans leur regard.

Leur allié, leur ami, leur compagnon était mort au combat.

Il était mort pour eux, sans aucune hésitation.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires et à très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
